


Nice but Too Similar

by SweetPotato



Category: Criminal Minds, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Does not stick to timelines, F/M, M/M, Past Relationships, wirlwind romances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the worlds of The Flashes Barry Allen and Criminal Minds Doctor Spencer Reid collided?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice but Too Similar

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote during Camp nanowrimo. Just some mindless stuff, nothing too heavy, I had fun writeing it, hope you enjoy!

Derek Morgan loved Spencer Reid to death, he really did, but he was the biggest nerd on the face of the earth, in Derek’s own personal opinion. But that was before they had got called in for a series of mutilations in Central City, that was the first time Spencer had some competition for that title. 

Once they arrived they met with Detective West, and while setting up were accompanied by a skinny, pale, young brunette forensic scientist named Barry Allen, who quite literally stumbled right into Reid, seeming to have tripped over his own two feet.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I feel like I always end up tripping on that one corner of carpet every day.” He chuckled.

“Statistically 60 percent of all trip and fall accidents happen in a workplace.” Spencer points out. The clumsy young man looked up at Reid with what looked like delighted surprise at the seemingly random statistic.

“And 22 percent of those falls result in more than 31 days of missed work.” At this comment Spencer face lights up, it is not that often that someone answers his statistics with a related one, and his team did not miss that either. Morgan, Hotchner, Rossi, Emily and JJ all turned to observe the out of ordinary happenings.

“Yes, but surprisingly 50 percent of deaths correlated with falls happen within the home.”

“Also strongly enough most falls occur on the same level, not from elevation.”

“And With each decade of life, incidence of falls increase” The team was looking back and forth, mesmerized with their intellectual ping pong. The young man smiled wide and put his hand out.

“Barry Allen, forensic scientist.” Reid shook Barry’s hand.

“Doctor Spencer Reid, FBI profiler, pleasure to meet you Mr. Allen.”

“Oh no please call me Barry.” And then they spent an uncomfortable amount of time just kind of gazing into each other’s eyes. Uncomfortable for every one around them that is. That was when Morgan took it upon himself to clear his throat, loudly. 

“Yeah what is it Morgan?” They did not look away from another, now seeming to just be examining the other person and their features.

“Well you know, we were just talking about how to catch a psychopath chopping peoples limbs off and leaving them for dead.” The whole team was smiling at the two young men whom were still smiling at one another, they could see something special was happening, and heaven knows that Reid deserved something special.

“Actually I’m pretty sure the killer is an extremely charismatic sociopath who manipulates others into doing her bidding.” Reid said, finally looking away from Barry to explain his theory to the team.

After Hotch tells everyone to head home for the night Reid seeks out Barry. 

“Hey Detective West, where could I find Barry Allen?” Reid asks the aged officer. He looked up at the kid with puzzlement spread over his features.

“He’d probably be in his lab upstairs, but uh, if you need to know some more information about the case I’m sure I could help you.”

“Ah uh, no that’s not- I mean...” Spencer rung his hands and looked to the side, “I met Barry earlier and wanted to ask him if he uh, wanted to go out for drinks.” West was a little taken back, but looked the boy up and down before nodding approvingly.

“Yeah, well then like I said he would be up the stairs three doors to your left. Have fun.”

“Thank you sir.” Spencer said quickly and raced up the stairs. The door was open so he knocked on the door frame before walking in. Barry looked up from a stack of papers and photos upon Spencer’s arrival and smiled.

“Hey Spencer, what up? Do you need something?” Barry quarried, putting his pen down. Reid walked up to his table cautiously.

“Well if you’re not busy, I wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for a drink? I saw a quaint looking pub on our way here.” Barry stood up before you could say bobs your uncle and threw his satchel over his shoulder.

“I know the place, come on.” And with that he grabbed Reid’s hand and walked down the stairs and out of the building to hail a cab.

Their relationship was a whirlwind romance kind of thing, and it was like they were floating on cloud nine for their few months together. But eventually they had to face the facts that they were just too far away, and that Barry obviously still had feelings for Iris, and honestly even though Spencer and he connected on a deep intellectual level, they were just too similar. And that really showed when they both met up a couple years later, Iris on Barry’s arm, and Derek’s on Reid’s.

And while they all four sat at a table together with Barry and Spencer going off on some statistical babble Derek commented to Iris:

“How are we in love with these nerds?”

“Their dazzling personalities.” She replied with playful sarcasm. They gazed over at them and noticed how close the two men were sitting to each other, and that the personal space boundary was definitely being broken. They looked back at one another with knowingness and nodded before scooting closer to each ones significant other. Iris’s put her hand on Barry’s shoulder, and Derek’s on Spencer’s thigh. Possessive they were.


End file.
